


The same

by armethaumaturgy



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Blood, Drugs, Fake AH Crew, Fluff, M/M, Weed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2015-07-27
Packaged: 2018-04-11 14:29:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4439000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/armethaumaturgy/pseuds/armethaumaturgy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was always the same in the evenings. Whatever the day might’ve been; a robbery, heist, assassination or even just negotiations, they knew what would come afterwards.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The same

It was always the same in the evenings. Whatever the day might’ve been; a robbery, heist, assassination or even just negotiations, they knew what would come afterwards.

Ryan opens the door to Ray’s apartment, taking his shoes off. As if in his own, he makes his way to the kitchen, where he leans over the kitchen sink.

“Where were you so long?” Ray asks, emerging from the living room. He reeks of weed, but Ryan can see he didn’t have enough to get him that high. He smiles behind the mask.

“Had to convince a guy to lend us his warehouse,” the taller explains. “He had a high resistance, sorry about it, babe.”

Ray hums and leans against Ryan’s chest. Maybe he did have enough to get him that high. “’S that why you have blood on your mask?” he asks.

“Shit, do I?”

“Mhm,” Ray responds and raises a hand to take the mask. The string gives way and Ray tosses it into the sink unceremoniously. His wide eyes look up at Ryan, locking for a few seconds before he leans up and smashes his lips against Ryan’s harshly.

“You look so hot covered in blood,” the Puerto Rican mutters against the other’s lips breathlessly. He pulls away, licking his lips as he takes in the sight of his boyfriend, shirt splattered with drops of crimson. It would almost look like an original motive, were it not for the stench of the iron clear in the air. Ray smirked at that unconsciously.

“You say that every time,” Ryan laughs into his ear and then there are teeth nipping at Ray’s ear and he melts like a snowman in July.

Ryan’s neverending laugh is met with his own chuckle. “That’s because it’s true every time.”


End file.
